Seguro tu madre lloraría
by swettwill
Summary: AUHuman!Karkat se encuentra en un momento difícil de su vida, confundido por lo que el destino pueda deparar. Esta seguro de unas pocas cosas: sus amigos son idiotas y no se quiere volver a enamorar, por ahora. El peor summary que encontraras :) en próximas actualizaciones sera M (yaoi)(DaveKat)
1. Chapter 1

Hola buenos días :D haaam este es mi primer fanfic de homestuck, he escrito muchos pero soy mi critica mas dura realmente quiero que este sea bueno no como toda la bazofia que suelo escribir jajaja es una historia que tenia desde hace un tiempo, publicar un fanfic siempre a sido uno de mis objetivos y después de casi 6 años atrasándolo es hora de crecer creo LOL. Ah siii homestuck le pertenece al sempai Andrew Hussie :3 ok vamos allá n.n

Hace algunos meses Karkat Vantas leyó una frase escrita en modo de foto la cual decía "cuando sientas que la vida ya no vale nada, estas triste y sin ganas de continuar, solo lleva tu mano a tu pecho ¿Sientes eso? es un propósito, estas vivo por alguna razón." Simplemente pensó: mi tía me etiqueto en su mierda de facebook.

Pero esa noche de frio invierno cuando recordó esa frase, Karkat lo hizo. Tímido, si, y lento llevo su mano derecha a su corazón pero lo que encontró fue un latir tan lento y apagado que apenas se sentía, podría haber sido por las capas de ropa que llevaba encima pero no pensó en eso, en cambio lo sentía revuelto, presionado, si se lo permiten vacio, simplemente estaba roto. Fue una sensación abrumadora, sentía tan mal sabor de boca que además del corazón también se le revolvía el estomago, solo pudo seguir llorando en silencio. Nunca lo admitiría, tampoco esperaba que alguien se esterara pero Karkat también lloraba, tenia sentimientos al final de todo.

Hacerse ilusiones era un arma de doble filo.

En el silencio de su habitación pudo escuchar a sus padres en la cocina allá en el primer piso, hablaban de su día en el trabajo, tranquilo al parecer pero también escuchaba a su hermano en su habitación caminaba mientras hablaba ¿Por teléfono? Tal vez. Escuchaba sus pasos y su voz aunque esta no tenia ningún significado real para Karkat solo lo escuchaba para mantener la mente en blanco. Kankri podía hablar durante horas y horas, el primero en cualquier actividad cercana a oratoria. Los pasos cambiaron de rumbo haciendo se cercanos asta posicionarse en la puerta, Kankri dio 3 golpes, rítmicos y fuertes a la puerta, no para pedir permiso sino para anunciarse.

-Karkat ¿Estas despierto? – pregunto, asomándose desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta. El cuarto estaba iluminado pero Karkat era un ovillo en la cama.

-No. – contesto en un hilo de voz seca, amenazando con romperse.

\- … - Kankri se quedo mudo un solo momento pero intuitivo dijo – Cualquier cosa que allá pasado sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, siempre estaré a una puerta de distancia. Porrim te manda besos, deseándote felices fiestas. Ten buenas noches. – dicho lo que tenia que decir, Kankri sabia que no era necesitado en la habitación, apago las luces y se fue. Karkat siempre había sido un chico, no solitario, pero si lento para hablar, no lo malinterpreten, cuando Kankri describía a su hermano menor como lento era por que Karkat prefería meditarlo todo y al no ver la luz en sus problemas era cuando buscaba ayuda. "Pachorrudo"* era como la abuela lo describía. Sabía que algo importante había pasado pero no lo estaría abrumando para saber (no por el momento) había aprendido que tarde o temprano, buscando una frase "común", Karkar escupiría toda la sopa.

Y entonces Karkat quedo solo, pero ahora en la oscuridad de su habitación, pensando en los dilemas del corazón. Con los pasos de Kankri y también las voces de sus padres acalladas, Karkat escucha algo nuevo, no, no nuevo, sino familiar, que le llamo la atención y eso era su respiración. Como una estúpida epifanía en medio de su depresión, así lo decidió. Si su estúpido corazón no le iba a servir como un puto propósito entonces seria su respiración quien se la daría y en medio de la euforia lleno sus pulmones y grito:

-¡OJALA PISEN MIERDA, HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE! – sonrió. Lo había imaginado, ojala fuera una mierda tan grande, asquerosamente jugosa y fea que el olor los persiguiera para siempre, pero…

-¿Karkat? ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué se supone que estas pensando?! – era su madre, alterada por el fuerte exabrupto mirándolo con los ojos muy abierto, sincera preocupación en ellos, pero curiosa insistió. – ¿qué pasa?

-Perdón mamá, te explico en la mañana, ¿Qué tal? Hmmm. Buenas noches. – Karkat se tapo la cara de la vergüenza. De verdad era idiota. Mamá Vantas lo entendió, y en realidad estaba cansada, no discutiría por ahora.

-Buenas noches karti. Hijo, si vuelves a gritar de esa forma, te desheredo.

Al llegar el alba y despertar su vista estaba borrosa y un poco cansada, su cuerpo molido pero se lo había prometido a si mismo así que se levantaría y seguiría. Desayuno un cereal con leche en la cocina junto con su perro Andy, un pitbull blue de 3 años que su papá le había regalado en su cumpleaños, un verano ya lejano de la preparatoria, traicionándose pensó "ese verano fuimos juntos a la exposición del planetario", pero ahora estábamos en invierno por lo que se vistió con camisa de manga larga, guantes, pantalones deportivos ni se quito la pijama, con sudadera y bufanda, y su "kit" deportivo hecho por agua, las llaves de casa y de la camioneta de su madre, celular, audífonos y se encontraba listo para partir al parque de la calle 8ba, era el mas cercano donde se admitían perros… siempre sintió que era mucha mierda solo para ir a trotar… correr o como se le diga …

Nada mas llegar, no pararon de correr a excepción de una única vez, esa única vez en la que el fatídico destino reprodujo la canción con la que se le declaro, acaramelada como el infierno, maldita como Lucifer… Crush de David Archuleta. "Cuando eres mayor te das cuenta de lo pendejo que fuiste en la juventud… no puedo creer que me dijo que si… ella era igual de idiota…supongo." Pensó Karkat. Sintió ese dolorcito nuevo en el pecho y solo la elimino y bueno, ya era mas grande pero no menos pendejo así que escribió: "Termine a Terezi anoche, se a estado acostando con Kurloz. No le digan a Gamzee seguro se molestara ni a Meulin ¿Quieren? No quiero lastimarla también. Es una charla grupal por cierto, los espero en mi casa ¿después de las 7 pm? Tengo Jurassic World pirata ;)"

Entonces Karkat y Andy corriendo por media hora más, hasta encontrarse con Meenah que al final se les unió.

Si, empieza depre :c …

No sorry.

Pachorrudo/a*: significa lento, flojo, hace las cosas con cautela. Mi abuela me da dicho así desde que tengo uso de memoria (¿3-4 años?)… descubrí que significaba hasta después de los 16…

Es corto lo se casi es un prologo… solo que lo prólogos siempre me han parecido elegantes y esto es mierda en su estado puro. Aunque mi comentario es duro, debo decir que quedo mucho mejor que el borrador original del cual solo he escrito 2 capitulos máximo… doña responsable me dicen…Por favor díganme que les pareció OwO! Quiero saber :P Les dejo Crush en español para que sepan de qué se trata 9w9

watch?v=tjKm9qud8HA

Esta canción es superequete* mala… en tiempo actuales.

Superequete: palabra pendeja que uso en mí día a día, sinónimo de: mucho, sustancioso, no se me ocurre otra palabra… duh.

DINGA DINGA DURGEN PARA TODOS! 09/10 día de Leif Erikson :B


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Karkat llego a su casa saludo a todos con un beso en la mejilla, a su padre que salia al trabajo despues a su madre que terminaba de desayunar y por ultimo a su hermano quien veia las noticias de la mañana.

-Estaremos a menos tres grados hoy ¿Puedes creerlo?

-No... Paren las imprentas y llamen a la guardia nacional... - dijo Karkat ya cansado de aparentar.

-Oh hermano no seas tonto, a esta hora los periodicos ya estan impresos y colocados en las tiendas ademas, confio en que las autoridades conpetentes ya se estan encargando para poder salvaguardar nuestro bienestar individual asi como la integridad de.

-Kankri. Callate. - termino tajante mientras subia las escaleras para poder darse un baño.

\- que tranquilo esta ... ¿Crees que sea muy grave, mamá? - habia notado cuando su madre se paro atras de el que estaba en el sillon de la sala justo como habia hecho Karkat segundos atras.

-No lo se, pero sí sigue poniendo esa cara tendre que hablar con el, ya sabes... de madre a hijo.

-Suerte. Lo he intentado de terapeuta a paciente para quitar ese factor de confianza familiar para que conprenda que no pienso juzgarlo ni reprochar sus actividades que normalmente no son precisando "extracurriculares" -haciendo unas pequeñas comillas en el aire- y rotundamente desapruebo. Y no me agrada mucho su circulo de amigos... Empezando por el drogadicto y el nerd. No importa que tan acomodada economicamente este su familia no hay justigicación para la ingesta de ese tipo de sustancias nocivas.-pero su madre hacia un poco tiempo que no lo escuchaba, cuando era criticado lo defencia diciendo"es un poquito parlanchin" aunque ni ella supiera de que hablaba Kankri.

Karkat mientras tanto llacia sumergido en la bañera, con mucho jabon de lavanda y musica bastante fuerte. El vapor del agua lo relajo pero por algo dicen que somos nuestros peores enemigos, pensaba mucho en Terezi y en que podria estar haciendo, tal vez hizo lo mismo y ya conto a todas sus amistades lo que paso ó tal vez no, tal vez seguia dormida y sí asi era, ojala estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Sabía que no debia desearle calamidades pero no podia evitarlo se dijeron muchas cosas que no debian. Asi se siente cuando te rompen el corazon, supuso, estaria bien con eso si tan solo la hubiera dejado de amar.

Al cambiarse de ropa fue demasiado casual solo llevando unos jeans negros, un sueter de tortuga azul marino y sus adidas rojos, mientras terminada de vestirse Kankri toco ritmicamente la puerta y entro.

-Voy a ir con mamá a comprar lo que falta para la cena de navidad y despues a las tiendas del centro, queria saber si tienes planes para hoy ¿te gustaria acompañarnos?

-¿A que hora salimos? - si, tenia planes para hoy, tenia del verbo pasado ya que eran con Terezi y ya estaban oficial y permanentemente cancelado.

-Salios en veinte minutos.

A las 12:26 pm, exactos, salieron al supermercado K&M no tenia los mejores precios pero todos los cajeron y operadores conocian a su madre y le daban un trato preferencial por eso siempre volvia. Fue un viaje corto y tranquilo, solo diez minutos en auto y su mamá no se salto ninguna luz roja.

Tomaron 2 carritos uno para comida y otro para los detergentes y demas mierda para limpiar, lista que Karkat reclamo como suya mientras se alejaba gritando "Gamzee me ayudara", no era tan pendejo como para quedarse a ver como su familia discutia sobre la madurez, tanto como la suya como la de las manzanas.

Gamzee trabajaba como "acomodador" (ó como mierdas se llame ese puesto de trabajo) conocia toda la tienda , la "M" de K&M era de Makara despues de todo. No fue dificil encontrarlo ya que los domingos Jane Crocker hacia sus compras y eran compras especificas, solo iba al area de reposteria y aunque ella no lo notara Gamzee la veia ensimismado desde la esquina de reposteria, colindante con lacteos todos los domingos.

-Hola Gam.- lo saludo tranquilo y desde frente, normalmente le habria saludado con "¡MUEVETE MALDITO IDIOTA!" pero no queria hacerlo quedar mal con Jane presente, sabia lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

-Bro. - saludo sin necesidad de verlo.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Uhhh...

-Te comprare una gaseosa.

-Ok.

-Mueve el culo y hare que Jane diga tu nombre.

-¿Como haras un milagro como ese? - eso si que llamo su atención, miraba a Karkat expentante e incredulo.- Una chica linda como ella no se fijaría en mi...

-Dije que dira tu nombre no que caera rendida a tus brazos, actua casual y quiero decir que no parescas un pendejo - hablaba mientras metia el carrito por el pasillo, pluma y lista en la mano la cual no pedia harina para galletas de mantequilla que dejo caer en el carrito haciendo mucho ruido con bastante intención.

-Hola Jane, buenas tardes.

-Oh, hola Karkat, hola Gamzee, buenas tardes ¿Compras navideñas?, ¿Haras galletas? - se volvio a verles curiosa por el rudo, algo sorprendida por la forma en la que Karkat lanzaba betun de diferentes colores y chispas decorativas a su carrito bastante vacio y tambien por que solo los veia durante clases.

-Si, no pienso regalarle rolex a todos así que hare galletas personalizadas ¿Y tú? Si necesitas ayuda yo le pago a Gamzee con golosinas... - para el horror de Karkat, Gamzee la estaba viendo fijamente y bastante serio.

-Te ayudare en lo que necesites es mi trabajo. - dijo, dando un paso adelante, momento en el que Karkat se lejo para poder ver, no sin antes susurrar "no digas motherfucker".

-Bueno, veras -empezo algo timida, apenas y lo conocia - hare un pastel y no me decido como decorarlo. ¿Invernal ó navideño? Invernal por la epoca, navideño por las festividades... ¿Qué opinas Gamzee? - él ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ella lo habia mencionado, que emocionante, sentia sus mejillas y orejas calientes.

-Creo que invernal molaria más, este azul - señalando uno de la estanteria que alcanzo y le entrego - quedaría muy bien, se parece al de tus ojos pero no es tan bonito ni hermoso claro. Espero que sea de tu ayuda, te veo luego cuidate. - dijo sonriendole y desapareciendo en el siguiente pasillo ¡¿De donde carajos tomo el valor para decirlo?! Seguro ella no le volveria a hablar nunca ¡Que piropo tan cutre!

-¿Como te fue? - encontro a Karkat a solo dos pasillos de distancia, tenia dos diferentes tipos de cloros en las manos.

-Le dije que el azul de sus ojos era mas hermoso que el de los pasteles.

\- ... Gamzee... Si alguna vez lo dude hoy me lo haz demostrado : estas hecho todo un pendejo. Ahora ayudame a encontrar toda esta mierda, mi mamá me va a matar.

Se encontro solo 2 veces con su madre y hermano, solo les hablo para decir "quiero una coca cola y una de esas mierdas de feigo... Por favor."

Habia notado las veces que su telefono vibro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta pero no le presto atención esperando que solo fuera Kankri apurandolo para que llegara a la caja registradora pero al ver era la bomba T; llamada de Terezi entrando.

-Deberías contestarle - puntualizo Gamzee quien veia arriba del hombro - se podria molestar.

-¿Qué necesitas? -contesto un poco mas fuerte de lo que queria y no tan molesto como planeo.

-¿Me harias el favor de decirme en donde estas? Quedamos a las 12 pm, tengo más de una hora esperandote Karkat ¿Planeas dejarme plantada ó que?

-Pues si, ese era el plan de hecho. Estas bromeando quiero pensar.

-¿Qué?, ¿Es por lo de anoche? Ya te lo dije, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, eres muy especial para mi, siempre me has apoyado y cuidado, sabes que te quiero ¿No? - realmente le estaba tomando el pelo. Hizo un ademan para despedirse de Gamzee y tampoco queria que escuchara.

Terminando con la dignidad que le quedaba lo dijo:

-Terezi... Tu sabes que por ti siento más que una amistad, mis sentimientes por ti no van a cambiar en un día. - ella se quedo callada solo unos segundos y cuando hablo sonaba muy seria.

-Te veo en la cafeteria de centro a las dos de la tarde asi hablaremos... No me vuelvas a dejar plantada. - y colgo.

Yo mary pido una disculpa formal por la ortografia "orrivle"

N/A: no se si lo mencione pero esta la ciudad nevada :/

PIDO UNA DISCULPA INMENZA! Mi pc fallecio x'D creo que una seman 1/2 semana despues de publicar el primer capitulo al encenderla empezo como si fuera windos 95 x'D me asuste y rei mucho jajaja todo vaporwave (asta mi hermano le tomo fotos) y me decia (resumiendo) que no se podia hubicar el disco duro asi que la abri toda, limpie, desconecte y gracias al señor encendio pero el problema seguia, le pedi a un amigo que la revisara y no supo ( informaticos inutiles ;-;9 ) asi que perdi todo el capitulo 2 y la mitad de 3, este tiempo me he dedicado a reescribirlo y salio mucho mas grande mientras escribia (originalmente la conversacion de jane y gamzee solo era "hola buenas" y gamzee se emocionaba todo con sus maripositas reboloteandole en su pansira :'3) se me ocurrian mas cosas y no solo para el capitulo en sí, sino para la trama futura :9. Pido disculpas por la tardanza y no me arrepiento la segunda escritura me quedo mejor igual que me paso con el primer cap :3 (siento yo) prometo no volver a hacerlo :/ para finalizar lo he escrito todo en mi celular por eso la ortografia, necesito word :'(

Gracias por todo su apoyo de todo corazon ;w;/ nunca espere tanto para el primer capitulo, me hacen llorar amores ;A;

es muy dificil escribir a Kankri, pinche Kankri T-T


	3. Chapter 3

"No puedo hoy. Te veo el próximo fin." Terezi se negaba a atender las llamadas, que solo fueron dos, por lo que le mando un mensaje de texto y anexo:"tengo cosas que hacer."

En parte era mentira en parte una simple excusa. Tenía que limpiar su cuarto de toda la mierda que le hubiera regalado alguna vez, iba a hornear galletas y no podía verla aun, una semana bastaría para que se le ocurriera un buen insulto.

Con temor de encontrarla en el centro se despidió y tomo un taxi rumbo a casa, ¿Cobarde? Probablemente.

Nada más llegar a casa se decidió a abrir Pesterchum, había muchos mensajes no todos eran de confirmación. Solo John y Sollux habían confirmado, Eridan estaba en casa de su abuelo, Nepeta tenía clase de guitarra y Kanaya no estaba en la ciudad pero la agrego para poder decírselo, prefería hablarlo en persona.

-Estudiantes entre semanas, pendejos durante las vacaciones, "deja abajo" todo el puto año... - hablaba solo bastante exasperado mientras cambiaba los canales hasta que encontró "La boda de mi mejor amigo" con Julia Roberts y ¡Oh vaya! seguía pensado en Terezi, si desde que estaba en la puta bañera empezó ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde y seguía pensando en su estúpida, sicótica y brillante sonrisa, su estridente risa, su sedoso cabello y sus dulces labios... Como la odiaba. Entonces un recuerdo un poco lejano vino a él para patearle, sólo imagínatelo, entremedio de las bolas...

-¿Alguna vez te gusto Kurloz ó algo por el estilo? - le pregunto, iban tomados de las manos que aunque con el calor del verano las sentía sudar nunca la soltaría. - es solo curiosidad, pero no me vengas con mierda.

-... No seas idiota - dijo ella, un poco seria - su novia es mi amiga. No lo intentaría.

Ahora sí que le dolió. Cuando estaba cegado por el amor (que para Karkat si lo era) no se daba cuenta de nada y ahora se sentía más idiota que antes. ¡Claro que le gustaba Kurloz you dumass! Unas lagrimas se le derramaron sin previo aviso cayendo algunas en la comisura de sus labios - saladas - pensó.

¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?

Se quedo dormido después de un rato de revolcarse en su dolor y miseria (todo envuelto en una manta calientita), y por un momento la había olvidado igual a como olvido el sueño que tuvo ahí dormido en la sala de estar, solo tenía el gusto amargo que le dejaba la frustración de no recordar de que iba el sueño pero también la felicidad de no pensar que le esperaba cuándo terminará de despertar, soledad sospecho.

-Necesito embriagarme- dijo en un impulso y como impulso no lo pensó demasiado bien, estaba en medio del sillón despeinado por la siesta que tomo, con las piernas en la mesita y por decisión unánime el cuidaba (y rellenaba) el tazón de las palomitas.

-Pensé que ya no tomabas. - Dijo Sollux aburrido de la película, era mala. ¿A quién se le ocurre ir a un parque de dinosaurios? Solo hay que ver el historial de muertes en Disneyland. Solo estaba ahí por Karkat claro, amigos para siempre y esas cosas que se te ocurren cuando se acerca la Navidad.

-Te diré algo, hace más de cuatro años que no bebo alcohol ni en secreto, tampoco he fumado ni siquiera cigarros electrónicos y ¿Por qué?

-Por que así cuidas mas tu salud, jeje - rió John algo burlón un poco sarcástico.

-... Maldito ¡No! Porque quería ser un buen novio y esa mierda. Necesito embriagarme y desesperadamente. No conozco a ninguna chica -decente- a la que le gusten los ebrios.

-Tal vez necesito una novia para dejar los vicios...

-Las chicas son lindas... ¿Sabes que sería divertido? un perfil de citas.

-Suenan como unos perdedores - Karkat los miraba incrédulo.

-Tú no tienes fama de chico buen rollo que digamos, ¿Puedo invitar a alguien? - John había estado jugando con su celular desde que llego, no era de la incumbencia de Karkat pero si estaba divulgado todo lo que iban a hacer lo iba a golpear ya estaba amenazado, nada de snats.

-¿Tienes novia? - pregunto Karkat haciéndose el sorprendido solo para joderlo.

-No… es un amigo... Dave... - en el pasado hubo fuertes rumores de que Dave Strider y Terezi habían estado saliendo en probable secreto, tal vez Karkat se molestaría y ¡SORPRENDENTEMENTE! No lo hizo, ya que eso fue en el primer año de secundaria y él ni se había mudado a la ciudad en cambio dijo:

-¿Qué es mejor, salir o beber aquí? Necesitaremos ir por tu amigo Strider y volver con cerveza...

Mientras tanto en un edificio de departamentos cercano al centro Dave Strider cerraba tras un portazo y no fue asta que estaba preparándose para cenar en sospechosa soledad cuando notó que había recibido un mensaje de John:

"Noticias de última hora, Karkat Vantas ha convocado una rueda de prensa para dar a conocer la noticia sobre la ruptura de su relación amorosa con la señorita Terezi Pyrope, tras el escándalo de la noticia inicial se a filtrado esta foto por medio de Wikileaks", era el mensaje que Karkat había mandado por la mañana.

-"dude, es tu oportunidad ;B"-replicó John de inmediato.

-"Que suerte, me estaba cansando de ignorar sus indirectas sexuales ya podemos hacerlo oficial, John la boda será en junio, hombre tienes que ser mi padrino"

-"creo que te estás confundiendo Dave"

-" acaba de terminar una relación que hasta donde he escuchado es bastante seria, no me habla ni nada en ese estilo ¿Qué mierda te pasa?"

-"pero es tu oportunidad :D"

-"por el amor que le tienes a mis bolas deja de decir eso"

-"pero hombre quiere hacer una pequeña fiesta aquí en su casa, le pregunte si puedes venir y ya vamos por ti :) ¡ponte guapo y también un suéter abrigador!

P.D. ni me gustan tanto."

Dave tenía una pequeño e inofensivo secreto que solo a John Egbert y a su prima Rose Lalonde le había contado, sabía que su hermano Dirk estaba enterado pero no había tenido que contárselo directamente y el secreto era que consideraba a Karkat Vantas cool a su estilo, esa sensación tonta cuando no conoces a alguien personalmente pero sabes que te agrada, un poco peor, porque además de cool también lo consideraba ¿guapo? Si. A Dave le gustaba Karkat. Amor platónico tal vez, no era su estilo skaltear tan directamente.

Termino su cena, una hamburguesa que había comprado en la calle después de salir del trabajo, una dona con glaseado de chocolate que le compro a la adorable Ms. Paint quién era su casera y un jugo de manzana de la máquina expendedora que estaba en el vestíbulo del edificio y se dirigió a su habitación donde busco su abrigo favorito, una chaqueta negra que tenia forrado el interior con peluche bastante abrigador, un gorro rojo que Dirk le había regalado la navidad pasada, también tomo su cartera y las llaves del departamento para al final plantarse en la puerta de su hermano gemelo.

-Dirk -toco la puerta pero no la abrió, solo hablo- voy a salir con John y unos amigos, iremos a una fiesta bastante loca. Tengo mis llaves y tal, si no llegase a contestar el teléfono llámalo a el... estaremos en casa de Karkat Vantas... voy a enfrentar mi destino y todo eso... te veo luego Jake.

-Adiós Dave - contesto Jake un poco bajito.

-Dios... - se limito a decir Dirk, lo habían descubierto.

Dave salió sonriente de su departamento, que idiotas.

Estando en el ascensor sólo faltaban 3 pisos para llegar al vestíbulo cuándo recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido que simplemente era "estamos afuera" y así era, una camioneta Ford estaba estacionada en la acera, sabía que era el auto porque John estaba saliendo de la ventana del copiloto.

-Daveeee - gritaba - es aquí. Sube - señalando a la puerta trasera, algo no le gusto de su sonrisa y no se sorprendió porque era obvio, Karkat está ahí atrás jugando con un encender color menta, hablaba con Sollux que estaba al volante.

-Escúchame idiota, es en la calle Berry con avenida Forestry - y le tendió un puño a modo de saludo que recibió - hola Dave.

-Hola chicos, hay planes ya... - solo tanteaba el ambiente.

-Quiero ir a la tienda de un amigo está a unas seis calles de aquí. - dijo Karkat un poco ensimismado viendo la llama del encendedor - no trataremos mucho, me prometió un reembolso.

Todos le veían curiosos, Sollux casi interesado pero Dave lo disimulo mejor.

-Cuando lleguemos les explicó... -dijo un poco bajito, para un segundo después gritar - ya mueve el auto de una puta vez.

Al llegar a la tienda el más visiblemente sorprendido era John, un local de tatuajes era de lo último que esperaba ver.

-¿Ahora sí nos vas a contar que está pasando? - no se podía decir que ese barrio era peligrosos ni nada parecido, impensable por supuesto, 10:46 pm en un lugar cómo ese no sonaba bien mucho menos para John quién le dio señas a Sollux para que asegurará las puertas y así lo hizo.

-Me retuerzo del frío, maldito clima, este tipo es un hablador se van a enterar rápido.

Era un local bien decorado, tenía una onda entre indie, moderna con apenas un toque dark, todo graciosamente decorado con guirlandas navideñas que también tenían esferas, bastante limpio cabe mencionarse, estaba una chica en la recepción que con una mirada aburrida y una dulce voz les recibió al entrar.

-Hola buenas noches ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? ¿Tiene alguno de ustedes una cita?

-Hola -avanzó Karkat algo cohibido, ya la conocía y esa chica tenía mal genio... Así como el. - Busco a Frank, se puede de decir que es personal.

-Hmmm, ¿Arrepentimiento, no? No te preocupes, vengan conmigo a la sala de diseño te haré uno nuevo. ¿Tienes un idea o algo en mente? - Atravesaron los espacios de trabajo, tras una puerta de cristal estaba la nombrada sala de diseño que consistía en librerías bien surgidas, mesas de dibujo y también estaba Frank dormido en un gran sillón decorado con motivos de flores.

-Lo que sea está bien, sólo quiero borrar la estupidez que me tatué.

-Eso es fácil ¿Tú cumpleaños es? - señaló de manera grosera a Karkat, no era su intención ser así, para ella era natural.

-Doce de junio - no le prestó atención al gesto en su lugar fue a con Frank y lo despertó de una violenta sacudida. Se despertó agitado, con ojos aburridos lo miro fijamente y solo le susurro:

\- Te dije que te arrepentirías, eres un puto idiota...

-Ya cállate Frank, no te metas. -le grito Karkat ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, era una escena parecida a la que hubo en su casa ya que Sollux y John estaban a sus lados mientras refunfuñaba. La situación era más que obvia. Dave veía a la chica trabajar, hizo un hermoso diseño en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Crees que es muy femenino? - duda genuina se escapaba de su voz, se reflejaba en su ceño fruncido y en sus ojos.

\- Esta mierda es genial, ponle algunas llamas ese tipo tiene mucho temperamento.

-Lo sé pero cáncer es un signo de agua... Sólo google "cosas signo cáncer horóscopo", en realidad me da más o menos igual - El tatuaje era el signo zodiacal de cáncer relleno de un paisaje que iba desde el océano mezclándose con los ríos que daban pasó a la tierra que a su vez también al cielo del alba con la luna y las estrellas que Sara señaló como la constelación de cáncer, el lecho marina estaba lleno de algas, crustáceos y ostras presumiendo sus perlas más allá del mar dos pilares de cristal ascendía hasta el cielo nocturno - piedra de luna y cuarzo - los nombró, los ríos brillaban con lirios de agua, hortensias y las flores de loto que adornan los risos de una hermosa mujer todo eso en el perímetro del signo - es Hera -dijo Sara- la creadora de la constelación de cáncer, esposa de Zeus y también famosa por matar a todos quién se le atravesara en su camino.

-Eso va muy acorde a Karkat. - Frank era un desastre andante, sin zapatos, las gafas movidas, el pelo alborotado y mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana menor mencionó - te quedó bonito, ¿De qué color te gustan los cangrejos? No los has pintado...

-A mí me gustan cocinados - grito Sollux desde el sillón.

Dave fue quien más se sonrojo, sintió hasta las orejas arder, cuando de la nada Karkat empezó a quitarse la camisa incluso más que Sara y

John, nadie se sorprendió cuando Karkat reveló el tatuajes indeseable, un hermoso "CG&GC" en letra manuscrita y un corazón al final estaba escondido tras su brazo izquierdo en sus costillas, en el fondo es muy cursi y sentimental se imagino. Dave mentalmente declaró que adorable sus pectorales, sus triceps, biceps y cualquier otra cosa que a Karkat le terminara en "iceps". Pero más allá de las bromas que pensó no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por la situación no hay nada peor para la autoestima que te engañen de tal forma, pero por el momento no se metería donde no le llamaran. Se sintió mal por la forma en la que tensaba la quijada por el dolor de la aguja y se enterneció por como apretada los parpados, tallándoselos con el dorso de la mano para quitarse las lágrimas que se escapaban, las que nadie más vio. Dave ya lo sabía, Karkat no, pero iban a ser amigos.

"He comprobado que los que persiguen la paz nunca se detienen ante los obstáculos..."

Mi teléfono me divierte, autocorrige puta a pura x'D hace más de un mes escribí todo el capitulo, estuve 6 horas leyendo y escribiendo, como de costumbre no guarde cambios así que me enoje y todo este mes de ausencia fue por mi enojo e ineptitud. Sara y Frack son de mis OC los modifique sólo un poco, su personalidad no cambia, la única diferencia es que en su historia el es un estudiante de arquitectura y no un tatuador, me apetecía que Porrim fuera la recepcionista pero en la historia no está en la ciudad (espero que pongan atención jeje) no se me ocurría (tampoco lo pensé mucho) un personaje de HS cómo el chico de los tatuajes. Eso de los triceps me lo inspiró Hugo de animal crossing porque es como me dice x'D regresando al tema, no odio todo el capitulo, siento que es mi bebe que nació bonito y con los años le llegó la pubertad y se lleno de acné, volvió gruñón y dice "lo que sea, no me importa, no es una fase así soy mamá;" este capítulo es desesperante para mí, no importa cuánto lo lea no regresa a la cosita fluffy que era antes :'(


	4. Chapter 4

Recibió un mensaje de Terezi todos los días durante las semanas siguientes, no se alegro en ningún momento, el mismo mensaje todos los días con la misma mierda sobre el cariño que ella le tenía, lo especial de su amistad, las experiencias que tuvieron juntos eran recuerdos que siempre atesoraría ya no le conmovían ó al menos lo disimulaba, pero sobre todo le molestaba la actitud de víctima que había tomado. El problema era que meditaba la idea de llamar a otra persona, pero se sentía tonto, ¿De que deberías hablar con alguien que no conoces? De vez en cuando intercambiaban mensajes de texto se contaban chistes malos y se recomendaban películas para pasar el rato aunque todavía no se atrevía a invitarlo y verlas juntos.

Su familia había salido al festival de navidad que se realizaba en el parque de la calle octava, el mismo a donde iba a correr cada día... a menos que relampagueara. No se sorprendió cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta ni siquiera le importó casi la estaba esperando después de años ya era como una costumbres y tenía que acabar.

-¿Qué necesitas? -tajante y directo, justo como quería sonar.

-Sólo quiero que hablemos, hablar de verdad no sólo gritarnos nuestros puntos defectos. - Terezi ya había pasado el lumbral de la puerta, empezaba a quitarse el abrigo y los complementos aunque Karkat no estaba nada desacuerdo.

-Tengo un pequeño problema, ¿Sabes? Y es que me has estado evitando cuando yo sólo quiero arreglar las cosas. - Terezi se encontraba indecisa sobre sentarse en la sala, adentrarse más en esa casa que tanto conocía y tomar un café en la cocina pero ya se sentía incómoda, desubicada así que mejor se quedó donde estaba, increíble pensar que años en el pasado fue sólo un chico con estrellas en los ojos, mejillas pecosas y coloradas, hoy frente a ella era un hombre de ojos cansados y ceño función, ya había apagado todas sus estrellas con mentiras y desilusiones.

-Una vez te lo dije y era en serio, tú y yo no volveremos a ser amigos... Al menos no por ahora.

\- ¿Cuando entonces? - dio un paso más hacia adelante dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Desde la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones habían iniciado solo con pequeños jugueteos, miradas coquetas y desafiantes ¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos? Después de cuatro años de ahora relación fallida Karkat se preguntaba de donde venia tanto deseo y pasión, él nunca había sido brusco con Terezi y ella nunca le había besado así, mordiendo sus labios luego bajando a su cuello para marcarlo también. Jugaba con la fina línea donde termina el pantalón de Karkat, el sólo pensó "no seas pendejo" y sí, aun cuando tenía una erección se alejo de ella tomando sus manos en las suyas y lento se lo dijo.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa Terezi.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Ya no quiero amarte. - el rostro de Terezi se deformó en una mueca de furia, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

-Tienes que estarme jodiendo - le recrimino, cansada de evasivas. - quién sabe con cuantas chicas te has acostado desde que terminamos y ¿tienes problema con estar aquí conmigo?

\- por supuesto ya que soy un carbón hijo de perra, ni siquiera he tenido citas desde que terminamos no tengo tiempo ni energía para esas estupideces... Sólo termina de irte.

Alejo muy brusco las manos cuando se levanto de la cama, cerro de un golpe la puerta de la habitación y Karkat puedo oír como a cada paso el tacón de sus botas golpeaban los escalones al bajar, escucho el golpe con el que cerró la puerta de la entrada, su auto arrancó y casi podía oírla maldiciendo en la siguiente cuadra. Se quedó sentado como estaba hasta que se le durmieron las piernas y cuando sintió cosquillas se levanto y lanzó al piso las sábanas que le parecían olían como a Terezi, colocó unas limpias que no olían a nadie y se fue a dormir con un dulce sabor de ¿paz? ¿Satisfacción tal vez? En la boca, tal vez así sabía la venganza.

* * *

 _N/A: está escena iba a llegar estas las últimas "consecuencias" sólo para que terezi mirase el nuevo tatuaje pero en mi mente cuando Karkat ya no tuviera camisa, Terezi ya no tendría pantys. me apetecia poner una pequeña escena mas pero no la contare esperare para el siguiente cap, solo dire que ellos nunca, nunca, nunca, volveran juntos._

 _He vagueado mucho no tengo escusas, normalmente escribo durante el tiempo que estoy el trabajo (porque soy una vaga y debería trabajar...).está es, sí no me equivoco, la penúltima escena de un "karezi" por así decirlo, de ahora en adelante sólo tendremos davekat, haré mi propio AU de davekat y mujerzuelas._

 _Quedo muy corto lo sé, pero en el siguiente capítulo planeó compensarlo ;)_


End file.
